Te cuidare
by Dashting
Summary: Ash se enferma y Serena lo cuida asta que mejore ¿pero seria posible que Serena contagie a Ash de algo mas? Citron forja lazos "especiales" con Korrina y Eureka quiere sobrinos ¿los tendra?
1. El comienzo

Disclamer:Pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen

AAAASSHHH-Dijo la de cabellos miel y ojos azules

Oh hola Serena-Dijo sonriendo el entrenador pokemon

Hola Ash vine tan pronto como me llamastes-Dijo jadeando la de cabellos amielados

Gracias por venir Serena-Dijo Ash

Den nada y para que me llamastes?-dijo la de ojos azules

Asi eso esque era para que entrenaramos-dijo el de gorra roja

Ok estoy segura de que fenekin le vendria bien un combate despues de tanto descansar aunque por que no entrenastes con Citron?-dijo con duda la peli-miel

Citron tenia que cuidar a Eureka,seguro que le esta buscando novia ja ja-dijo el entrenador

Yo quisiera que fueras mi novio...-dijo Serena en susurro con un poco de tristeza

Dijistes algo Serena porque estas triste,te pasa algo? usualmente te ries conmigo-contesto el azabache con preocupacion

N-no,estoy bien solo que...-Dijo la casta a perdiendo la voz en el ultimo momento y quedando en un silencio incomodo

Es solo que?-Dijo el entrenador con duda y preocupacion por la actitud de Serena

No nada sigamos con el entrenamiento-dijo la oji-azul para evadir la pregunta lo cual Ash noto

No Serena mejor volvamos si te sientes triste-dijo el entrenador dandole un abrazo lo cual sonrojo a Serena por otra parte Ash sintio ese abrazo muy calido y no queria romperlo

P-por su-supuesto-dijo Serena aun abrazada de Ash y sonrojada pero Ash noto la incomodidad de Serena y con todo su pesar deshiso el abrazo

...Comenzo a llover...

Los dos estornudaron

Ten Serena cubrete con mi chaleco-dijo el de gorra roja cubriendo a Serena con su gorra y chaleco

Pero Ash asi te podrias enfermar con la lluvia-dijo preocupada la peli-miel

No te preocupes Serena tu me importas mas-dijo Ash intentado hacer lo mejor posible por cubrir a Serena y tratarla bien

Flashback

Ash regresando de su travesia en Unova

Que bien por fin llegamos Pikachu-dijo el entrenador

Pika pika-dijo la rata de dos patas

Si Pikachu yo tambien lo quiero comer-dijo el de gorra roja

PIKA?-dijo la rata cuki

Sabes pikachu? esta ves vere a mi padre despues de tanto tiempo-dijo muy alegre el entrenador antes de entrar a su casa

HIJO CUANTO TIEMPO! TE E EXTRAÑADO MUCHO MIRA CUANTO AS CRECIDO!-dijo un hombre de no mas de 30 años llorando de felicidad

Agh...papa...tambien...me...da...gusto...verte...pero me asfixas-dijo el entrenador pokemon

Oh lo siento hijo-dijo dejando a Ash en el suelo mientras se rascaba la cabeza nervioso

Jaja de tal palo tal astilla-dijo Delia llegando y abrazando a su hijo y su esposo

Hola mama-dijo Ash tambien abrazandola

Oye hijo y ya tienes novia?-dijo el padre del entrenador en susurro,Ash se puso rojo

PAPA!-dijo el de gorra roja

ejem solo digo que si encuentras una linda chica la trates bien

Fin Flashback

y en efecto el encontraba linda a Serena

Serena mejor te cargo no quiero que resbales y caigas-dijo el entrenador

Serena no sabia si aceptar pues asi tardarian mas y Ash podria enfermar mas facil

Ash no espero mas su respuesta y ya la llebava en brazos

Ash no me lleves estoy bie-aaah-Ash resbalo y los dos calleron Ash se mojo mucho mas y Serena se golpio la rodilla

Serena estas bien?-dijo el de gorra roja preocupado

Agh me lastime la rodilla-contesto la peli-miel

No te preocupes yo te llevo mi princesa-dijo el entrenador corriendo de nuevo aunque tal comentario sonrojo a Serena

llegaron a su campamento el cual tenia una carpa para cubrirse de la lluvia y dias de mucho sol

Uf alfin lle-AACHUUU-dijo Ash aunque mejor dicho que lo estornudo

Ash ya me recupere entremos rapido para secarnos-dijo la oji-azul pensando en que Ash habia estornudado

Cuando entraron vieron una nota la cual decia que los hermanos Limon fueron a ciudad Luminia para cuidar a su padre el cual estava enfermo

Creo que solo estamos tu,yo y sin comida (como sobrevivire sin la comida de Citron)-dijo el entrenador pensando tristemente

(acaso no le gusta mi compañia? ya se! como dicen primero para llegar al corazon de un hombre tienes que llenar su estomago)  
no te preocupes Ash yo te cocinare-dijo la peli-miel

QUE,SABES LEER MENTES?-dijo un Ash emocionado con ojos brillosos

No,lo que pasa esque te conosco mucho(sabia que era eso)-penso Serena triunfadora

oh,que pena-dijo Ash un poco decaido pero en ese momento recordo que debian llamar

Oye,llamemos a Citron para ver que tal esta su padre-dijo Ash sintiendose de pronto un poco febril pero mas preocupado por el padre de su amigo

Por supuesto-dijo Serena sacando el holomisor aunque le estaba preocupando mas Ash el cual estaba "rojo fuego"

...se olle el sonido de llamada...

Oh hola chicos me preocupe por ustedes,pues empeso a llover-dijo el rubio mayor

Ay hermano levantame que yo tambien quiero ablar!-dijo la rubia menor mientras era levantada

Hola chicos-dijo la rubia menor

Hola Citron y Eureka-dijeron Ash y Serena al unisono

Citron que tal esta tu padre?-dijo Ash al recordar por que llamaban

El esta bien jeje con un pequeño resfriado pero igual nos quedaremos para cuidarlo y pasar tiempo con el-dijo Citron con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Si lo ayudaremos a repararse!-dijo Eureka apareciendo con un mini traje de enfermera Joy con el que se veia muy tierna

Eureka creo que se diria que lo ayudarias a mejorarse-dijo Serena cariñosamente como una hermana mayor

Igual lo ayudaremos a mejorarse!-dijo la rubia menor con los cachetes inflados

Esos son mis hijos! ACHUU-dijo el padre de los hermanos limon llorando comicamente

A Ash,Citron y Serena les salio una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Ejem creo que ya deberian de colgar chicos igual es hora de darle su medicina a papa-dijo Citron

Hora de las pastillas de limon vitaminadas!-dijo Eureka con una tableta de pastilla

NO NO TODO MENOS LAS DE LIMON!-dijo arrastrandose el hombre llorando triste pero comicamente

Eh adios Citron adios Eureka-dijeron Ash y Serena con una gota en las sienes

Adios chicos-dijeron ambos hermanos

...termino de llamada...

Uf que feo seria tomar vitaminas pobre señor-dijo Ash que se sentia algo febril y con frio

Ash estas bien?-dijo serena notando algo cansado a Ash

Se-Serena-dijo Ash antes de caer al suelo

ASH!-dijo Serena levantandolo y llevandolo a su tienda de acampar ya ahi lo recosto y midio su temperatura-Ash estas ardiendo!-dijo Serena muy preocupada luego le puso una tualla humeda en la frente-Ser-Serena gracias-dijo Ash-Ash no ables tienes fiebre y de seguro un resfriado grave descansa un poco ya vuelvo-dijo Serena saliendo de la tienda de acampar

...En la casa de los Limon...

Umm creo aver visto a Ash un poco decaido y somnoliento en la llamada espero este bien-le dijo Citron a Eureka

Espero que este bien-dijo la menor

No lo creo Eureka sino porque libero a Goodra?-dijo Citron con sus gafas brillantes

Korrina llego yaaa!-dijo Korrina llegando y viendo al padre de Citron en cama y a Citron muy serio-llegue en mal momento?

Ah Korrina mi yerna preferida-dijo Limone-cuando me van a dar nietos?

PAAPAAA! ejem Korrina disculpalo le estan dando sus delirios de la tarde-dijo Citron nervioso y sonrojado

Jeje no te preocupes igual no me molesta,mi limoncito-dijo Korrina picaramente

QUE ESPERA QUE!?-dijo Citron antes de desmayarse

Ups creo que me pase con la broma-dijo Korrina intentando acer reaccionar a Citron-Citron,CITRON,CIIITRRROOOOOON! reacciona! umm YASE! le dare respiracion boca a boca aver 1...2...3...

SIGUO VIVO!-dijo Citron levantandose rapidamente...pero al levantarse se estrello con Korrina casi rosando sus labios,  
cosa que alos dos les causo extraña sensaciones

WIIII TENDRE SOBRINOS-dijo Eureka celebrando y gritando a todo pulmon

EH!? NO ESPERA SOLO FUE UN ACCIDENTE!-dijeron ambos rubios muy sonrojados y nerviosos

Eureka ven ocupo un vaso de agua-dijo Limone-YAA VOY,la proxima sera conde limon-dijo Eureka llendose

Uf ven Korrina sigueme-dijo Citron

O-Ok-dijo Korrina siguiendolo a un campo de flores

Para es aqui-dijo el rubio

Ok-dijo Korrina

Vamos sientate-Dijo Citron con una calida sonrisa

Ok,aunque porque me trajistes aqui?-Pregunto Korrina

Me reconforta tu compañia y casi nunca nos vemos siempre tiñes el lugar de tu loca felicidad,jaja claro lo digo en el buen sentido-Dijo el rubio sintiendose bien junto a Korrina

Jeje nunca pense algo asi,asi que si dices eso lo hare!-dijo Korrina acercandose a Citron

K-Korrina porque te a-acercas tanto y p-porque con esa mirada?-dijo Citron con miedo para despues ser aniquiladoa a base de cosquillas-JAJAKORRIJAJANAPARA!-Dijo Citron con su estomago pidiendo piedad-no te me escaparas!-Dijo Korrina simulando ser un monstruo pero al final lo dejo en paz-jaja mirate estas rojo como un tomate jaja-dijo Korrina se alando a Citron-no lo estuviera si no me ubieras atacado con cosquillas-dijo Citron

Ya esta anocheciendo y me tengo que ir me la pase bien contigo en este rato pequeño-dijo Korrina con su pelo siendo ondulado por el viento

Yo tambien me la pase muy bien contigo deberias venir mas seguido,adios-dijo Citron dandole un abrazo

A-adios Citron-dijo Korrina sonrojada y un poco mas alejada penso lo pasado y el abrazo le gusto mucho...-la verdad creo que ire mas seguido...

...de vuelta con Ash...

(sueño de Ash)

SERENA! NO!

Ash despierta y va corriendo donde Serena ve que no esta...

Ash sale a buscarla y la encuentra sola en un barranco...

Serena porque no estas dormida?-pregunto el entrenador

Tu deberias estar en cama estas enfermo-dijo Serena indiferente

Ya Serena dime porque estas sola?-dijo Ash abrasandola por detras

Solo estoy un poco preocupada por el perfomance-dijo la peli-miel

Pero Serena la demostracion que me mostraste estaba perfecta-dijo Ash

Gracias Ash aunque tampoco eres un juez-respondio Serena un poco mas animada

Pero soy tu amigo y te doy mi opinion mas sincera te veias hermosa...(ups creo que la regue)-dijo Ash algo incomodo

Her-hermosa? encerio piensas eso de mi Ash?-dijo Serena con esperanza en los ojos

Si Serena no solo te veias hermosa tambien linda y bella(y Ash salva al mundo de nuevo)-dijo Ash aliviado y pensando arrogantemente sobre la salvada de situacion

Ay Ash solo lo dices porque eres mi amigo! pero igual me hace feliz oir eso de ti! aunque crees que cortarme el pelo me ayudaria a ganar?-dijo Serena preguntandole

No lo creo,ya asi te ves hermosa ademas aque soperutano creeria que un corte de cabello es epico?-dijo Ash con el ceño fruncido

Oye! me acabas de decir soperutana?-dijo Serena fingiendo un puchero

Nooo como-como crees? mejor volvamos si?-dijo Ash nervioso

MMM esta bien pero mañana no desayunas!-dijo la pelimiel regañandolo falsamente aunque Ash lo tomo encerio

NOOOO PORQUEEE!?-dijo el entrenador lamentandose

Ash y Serena volvieron

Buenas noches Ash-dijo Serena llendose de la carpa de acampar

Adios Serena-dijo Ash desde su saco de acampar

Ummm ya casi termino,solo un martillazo mas!-dijo Serena terminando de acer lo que estaba aciendo.

Esta historia continuara

Hola este es mi primer fic espero que les alla gustado y se aceptan criticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas reviews? me alegrarian para acer otro cap.

ademas e notado errores y e editado la historia para que ustedes tengan mejor disfrute de ella


	2. Empeorando

Esta historia continuara...Aora! ver reviews me alegro mucho cuando resivi el primero salte por toda la casa! y si ya corregí lo de la " Ñ"

Y listo! ya termine-dijo la peli-miel

Buenos di-ACHUUU-estornudo Ash

Buenos días Ash veo que te sientes mejor y mira lo que hice!-dijo Serena viendo a Ash

WOW unistes las tiendas de acampar! pero porque?-pregunto el entrenador

Es por si necesitas algún cuidado medico este a la par tuya en todo momento-respondió la peli-miel

Entonces es servicio medico de primera! jajaja-dijo el entrenador a lo que ambos rieron

Desayunemos ya,estoy segura de que tienes hambre!-invito la peli-miel

(Se le abra olvidado lo de no darme comida que bien!) esta bien comamos ya!-respondio alegre el entrenador

Despues de comer porque no nos importa

Mmm despues de eso creo que me a dado sueño-dijo Ash algo adormecido

Hump por supuesto que si casi te comes a Pikachu!-dijo Serena con el ceño fruncido pero no se podia enojar con Ash por comer

PikaPika!?-dijo Pikachu imaginandose una sopa con su cola sobresaliente de ella

Aaahh bueno creo que ire a descansar un rato-dijo Ash entrando a la tienda de acampar

Mmm creo que me e quedado sola-dijo Serena

Por mientras con los Limones

Ya casi est-

Se escucho una explocion

Porque mis inventos nunca funcionan?-dijo Citron con la mirada acia abajo

Talves por los nombres que pones-dijo Eureka con un dedo levantado

Creo que mi proximo invento sera un callabocas-dijo Citron maliciosamente con sus lentes brillando

Eto creo que me voy-dijo Eureka a la velocidad de erisos azules

En el sueño de katsu

Ya se cantare japokoreano-dijo el entrenador y asi empezo a cantar cosas inentendibles

Saneriyo wnakle desmino neorlalo donare digimon kareno sku-canto Ash sintiendose como un jefe

Mmm me pregunto porque no veo tan seguido a Pikachu talves consiguio novia pero bueno ni modo ya que estoy soñando are lo que quiera-digo el de gorra roja apareciendo un espejo tamaño Katsu- QUEE! porque soy mujer? ya se debe ser porque no me e vestido de mujer en esta region y mi subconciente ya lo necesita

Con la peli-rosa yande- digo peli-miel

Hump que aburrido creo que seguire a Pikachu en secreto-dijo al momento de ver a la rata kuki escabullirse.

Pika pi pi chu (aun me acuerdo cuando me dijieron que era una rata que le pika algo y que estornuda)-dijo Pikachu con la cara azul-Pika pi (bueno ya llegue)-dijo Pikachu al ver a una "Pikacha"-Piiikaaachuuuu (Piiikaaachuuuu)-dijo la "Pikacha" tirandose a abrazar a Pikachu-Guau una historia de amor mejor que crepusculo-dijo Serena llendose

De nuevo en el sueño del ketsu

Nose porque pero algo me dice que Serena a ocupado sus yander- digo sus ninja skills-dijo Ash que de la nada aora tenia pelo largo-Bueno creo que ya deberia dejar de ser mujer-dijo pensandoselo un poco-Ne no creo que tenga ninguna consecuencia ademas que es lo peor que podria pasar?

En casa limonada

Jaja mi ultimo invento revela sueños! con esto podre ver los sueños de los demas-dijo con los lentes brillosos y levantando su invento en alto

Eso no es invacion a la privacidad?-dijo Eureka en susurro

Creo que por alli tengo los planos del silenciador eterno-dijo Citron con sus lentes brillosos

Deja vu-dijo Eureka

Como sea aver parece que Ash esta durmiendo veamos su sueño-dijo Citron encendiendo el aparato de imprivacidad-...-se quedo el rubio mayor-Que paso?-dijo Eureka-Miralo tu misma-dijo Citron dandole el aparato-...-se quedo la rubia menor en el aparato se veia a Ash en una torre con peluca rubia mal puesta pidiendo ayuda a un muñeco de carton que era Romeo en ves de el personaje de esa respectiva historia

En el sueño

Eh? me siento observado no a de ser nada pero ya me aburri de esto creo que ya se que are aora-dijo con Mirada maliciosa-Esto va a estar bueno dijo mientras veia una pista de obstaculos con al final un reptil gigante y en una jaula un Citron vestido de princesa.

Porque soy yo el de la jaula?-dijo llorando comicamente

Y porque esta vestido de plomero?-dijo Eureka

A darle dijo pegandole a un bloque del cual salio un hongo morado-Perfecto asi sere mas alto-dijo el entrenador comiendo un hongo-Guau y-yo alucino creo que me voy a dormir-dijo illendose

Creo que nunca ocupo una consola creo que lo mas cercano que a tocado es la pokedex de Sinnoh-dijo Citron con la palma en la cabeza-bueno lo dejamos en paz-dijo apagando el aparato

Con Ash y Serena

Agh n-no me siento bien-dijo Ash despertando pero sintiendose muy debil-S-SERENA

ASH-dijo Serena midiendo la temperatura a Ash-Esta ardiendo-dijo Serena-Jaja dejavu-respondio el de gorra roja-no hables estas grave-dijo la peli-miel-otro dejavu-dijo Ash cuando Serena fue a por un toalla humeda-Gracias creo que me siento algo mejor-dijo con gratitud Ash-Den nada pero para que estes mejor-Serena le dio un beso en la frente despues de decir eso Ash enrojecio mucho-Estas rojo por fiebre?-dijo Serena sabiendo que no era por eso-S-si debe ser la fiebre mejor reposo un poco mas-Esta bien estare en la tienda de a la par-dijo Serena llendose.

Cuando Serena llego asu tienda un sonrojo feroz llego asu cara-WOW no puedo creer que le bese la frente si me pongo asi con un beso en la frente no me puedo imaginar que pasaria siquiera con uno en el cachete uff creo que tambien dormire-dijo la peli-miel cerrando los ojos para caer en el sueño

Con los vitaminados

Dijo que volviera pronto y eso termine asiendo-dijo Korrina entrando a la casa cuando entro vio a Citron dormido y una maquina a la par-Me pregunto que ara esta maquina-dijo ensendiendo la maquina la cual mostraba una lista que entre todos Korrina elijio el nombre "Citron" en el aparato Korrina vio una casa de la cual salia Citron y ella mas especificamente en lo que paso aller siguio viendo cuando ella se fue pero el sueño seguia con Citron el cual dijo-Creo que me e enamorado pero nose no quiero confundir todo esto con un enamoramiento superficial-Ya veo creo que si es solo superficial yo me encarguare de acerlo algo mas-dijo Korrina aun viendo el sueño cuando de pronto el aparato se apago y Citron desperto-Ah? que een K-KORRINA?-dijo Citron sonrojado-Eto...-Rápidamente Korrina le dio un abrazo y salio rápidamente de ahí muy sonrojada-Creo que si lo vio-dijo Citron con sus lentes brillosos y viendo por donde se fue Korrina

Aaa que vergonzoso lo único que pude responder fue con un abrazo espero que lo alla entendido-dijo Korrina

...Continuara...

Y bien este es el cap. lamento si es mas corto pero me volvi a secar el cerebro en esto espero les alla gustado el capitulo


End file.
